The Day My Life Ended
by Authora97
Summary: My name is Morgan Spencer. I have a special power. Sometimes I can well, 'jump' into things like movies, books and TV shows. More specifically My Little Pony. Thanks to the ponies, I now have 5 friends here. It started falling apart when they followed me back, calling me 'Raspberry Stardust'. How could it get any worse you ask? Let me show you...


'...Cause I Feel So Alive!' I sang. The music slowly faded and I happily walked off the stage. I had finished singing my favorite song at the coolest karaoke bar in Charleston, South Carolina 'Sing The Charleston'. Not the best name for a karaoke place, but we aren't known for our naming skills.

Anyway, I saw my five friends excitedly waiting for me at our table.

The eldest in our group at 18, Anna Bellingham, stood and hugged me for having the courage to sing in public. She had hair the color of chocolate and tied in the back of her oval shaped head in an unruly bun. She had eyes the color of the ocean with great kindness and honesty behind them. She was the Applejack of our group but I wouldn't let them know that.

She was wearing a white t-shirt with a leather vest-like cloth over it. Her jeans were slightly faded but well-kept over wise. She was wearing her favorite cowgirl boots over the jeans. Once again showing me she was an Applejack girl.

The next girl to hug me was one of my closer friends and Anna's younger sister, Caroline. She had caramel colored hair falling past her shoulders. Care had turned 15 a month ago, only trailing me by 6 months. She was wearing her favorite gray Snoopy t-shirt with skinny jeans and blue sneakers. Her eyes were forest green, trouble was hinted behind them along with pride. She was my Rainbow Dash, loyal til the end even though we've really only been friends for a month.

14 year old Lauren O'Hara stayed seated but still gave me an 'oh so gracious smile. Her strawberry blonde hair went to her upper back, having grown it out over the past 4 years. Her deep blue eyes beamed about us all being together after my mysterious disappearance for a whole day, I'll explain later. She wore neon blue t-shirt with a dark blue tiger striped onto it. She wore colorful bracelets and her white sneakers which she drew on with Sharpie. To me she seemed like our Rarity, a generous fashionista.

The other two in our group were missing, both having gone to the restroom during my performance. But one of them, Maddie Cavuto, 16, was our Twilight seeing how she was amazing at what she did but was also a tad on the overreacting side. Our Fluttershy though was only missing a house full of animals. 14 year old Becca Twist was extremely shy and always doubling back on herself when asked something. I was shocked she decided to come tonight.

"Morgan, that was amazing." Caroline told me. I sat down with them as I heard the next person start singing, not entirely caring what the song was.

"Thanks, I was scared for a second that I would mess up. But I didn't so...that means we can have a toast of celebration." By now, you've noticed I haven't declared a Pinkie Pie. Well, because I fit that title, down to my crazy and nearly uncontrollable hair and bubbly attitude. "Thanks so much for coming guys."

"It wasn't a problem Morgan." Anna cheered. I half-expected her to say 'ain't a thing Sugarcube' "We wouldn't miss having some girl time. We're sorry about Maddie and Becca though, Becca didn't wanna be alone so she dragged Maddie with her. She was sad on missing you sing."

"I know. Let's toast to me performing on a stage." I said, lifting up my Sprite which arrived during my song. The others quickly lifted their glasses of Coke, water, and tea in celebration.

I was so happy. I had never, in the past 5 years, had ever seen this day coming.

Friends, sitting with me, on their own free will and we were toasting to me singing in public. Or that the friends went to school with me.

This was the greatest day in my life.

Eventually Maddie and Becca came back. Maddie had short near black hair that she had finally grown out long enough to put in a ponytail, which she was super excited over as well as me. Her bright green eyes beamed about me going on stage in front of strangers. She had a heart shaped face with a few small freckles. She wore some gray shirt with jeans and fluffy boots.

Becca had bright brown hair the fell barely past her shoulders with a golden streak just above her deep brown eyes. She wore a neon blue sweatshirt with jeans and some shoes I would barely want to see. Becca just barely gave me eye contact.

"Morgan, your song was amazing!" Maddie beamed. I declared her 'My Best Friend for All Eternity' a month ago after I met the ponies of Equestria. I told her everything without revealing my most precious secret. She did the same to me. When I wasn't in Equestria we were texting for HOURS. It was the only reason I hated going there.

Time for me to explain some stuff.

You see, I am a Brony or Pegasister, whichever sounds right. I love My Little Pony and...have visited Equestria once or twice. I have magical powers where I can as I call it 'jump' into anything I want. My Little Pony being one of my first.

I became somewhat quick friends with the Mane Six. And believe me, nothing is better than finding out I had a cutie mark in Theatre. I wanted to have a party but ended up just having a special cupcake from Pinkie Pie.

Care broke my train of thought by asking me about the song when something caught my eye. It made me want to drop. I'm pretty sure I almost did.

"Morgue, are you alright?" Care asked. The nickname was based off my name but mainly on my love on cop shows. "You look like you've just seen a ghost?"

"More like six." I mumbled. By the front door of the bar I saw them.

The entire Mane Six. All of them close in age to me. They were humans! The only reason I knew it was them was their hair.

Twilight Sparkle wore a white long sleeved shirt with a vest perfectly matching her Equestrian coat. Her long violet pants led to her black two inch heels. She had slightly tan skin with a small necklace wrapped around her neck, shaped like her cutie mark, and her hair was exactly the same: dark purple with a regular purple and pink stripe.

Applejack had her signature blonde hair and hat. She also had an orange country work shirt and torn blue jeans. Her green eyes could be seen by me even under the dark lighting in the club. She had evenly toned skin as probably from working on the farm all these years. She had apple earrings stuck on her ears.

Rarity had kept her luscious purple locks. She had clear skin looked like it had only seen a few hours of sun. She wore a long white dress with her cutie mark just by her stomach.

Rainbow Dash had her hair and skin very similar to Twilight's. She had a sky blue sweatshirt with her cutie-mark on the front. Dash wore a jean skirt with ripped black leggings and black boots.

Fluttershy had her rose colored hair cover her delicate face. She had just barely started a tan. Her pale yellow dress reached her ankles with pink ballet shoes. I couldn't see her cutiemark but guessed it was somewhere by her ankles.

Pinkie Pie was practically bouncing with excitement. Her pink hair looked like mine after I had stopped brushing for a week and tossed and turned at night. She wore a short pink shirt just barely below her chest with three balloons, two blue and one yellow. She wore pink cargo shorts and sandals.

All six looked around until Pinkie's bright blue eyes landed on me. She motioned for the others and they didn't have the happiest faces on.

"Guys... I'll be right back." I told them as I ran out of my seat towards them.

I prayed to whatever all-powerful being was watching me to make sure this wasn't the last Girl's Night I had with my new friends.


End file.
